gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrienna Baratheon
Adrienna Baratheon is the first-born child of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. After betraying her brutal brother and family to rule with her betrothed, Robb Stark, Adrienna made it to her mission to honor her father and reclaim Kings Landing, bringing justice and punishment to all who have wronged the innocent. 'Biography' BACKGROUND Adrienna is the eldest daughter and first child of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister. Robert was the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Lord of Storm's End, and King of the Andals and the First Men. House Baratheon was the royal house of the Seven Kingdoms after a rebellion led by Robert Baratheon against the Targaryens and rules from King's Landing. Adrienna was born and raised in King's Landing. She has a younger sister named Myrcella and two younger brothers called Joffrey and Tomenn, she also has many bastard siblings. Adrienna was raised to heavily respect the qualities of being a proper woman and since the day of her birth, it had been decided by Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark, Lord of Winterfell, that she would marry the eldest Stark son for a stronger alliance between the two houses. However, as she grew up, she realized that her mother, Cersei Lannister, had very strong feelings of hatred for her, and the two have never been close. Adrienna takes after her uncles most of all, having a love-hate relationship with Jaime Lannister and a close friendship with Tyrion Lannister. Her grandfather, similarly to her mother, never enjoyed her company. She was very close with her sister Myrcella and brother Tommen, but often quarreled with Joffrey and eventually grew to despise him. Relationships Adrienna and Robert King Robert often describes the day his eldest daughter was born, as the happiest day of his entire life. As a newborn, Adrienna was the pride and joy of King's Landing, but, none loved her more than her own father. Given her estranged relationship with her mother, the Princess stayed glued to her father's side as she grew up. Robert insisted on being the one to teach her to read, despite Cersei claiming that the servants would do just as fine of a job. When Ned Stark first arrived in King's Landing to visit the child, he claimed that his friend's eyes never left his daughter, not even for a moment. As Adrienna grew up, Robert would wave off any marriage offers, given that she had already been chosen for Robb Stark. The King was also highly protective of his daughter, only allowing her to walk around King's Landing with either her uncle Jaime or other members of the Kingsguard. When Adrienna was sent to Casterly Rock by order of Cersei, Robert wrote to her many times and made sure she was brought back home at least four times per year. When Adrienna had turned sixteen, the family made a visit to Winterfell to introduce both her and her little brother, Joffrey, to their future partners. Robert kept a close eye on Robb, despite trusting Ned wholeheartedly. During the trials of Ned Stark, Adrienna fought for the man's release, resulting in the first time her father ever screamed at her. He called a traitor, a sell-out, and a whore, claiming that she only cared about bedding Robb Stark. After the scene, he felt awful, however, he never got to apologize before his hunting trip where he was fatally attacked by a boar. Adrienna held her father's hand as he passed away but was immediately kicked out of the room by her mother after his eyes finally shut. She often talks about her father, telling stories of him to her son or defending his honor. Despite being his only true heir, Adrienna has no desire to take the Iron Throne, as she has seen what it has done to every member of her family. Adrienna and Cersei From the moment Adrienna was born, her mother despised and feared her. Not only did she have a daughter who was not Jaime's, but now, Robert had a true heir, which put her even lower in the line of succession. Cersei seemed to pass all of her motherly duties to her handmaidens, even teaching the young girl how to become a proper lady was done by someone other than her. Although it appeared that her mother cared for her none, Adrienna still tried to develop a relationship with her, eventually giving up when she was around ten. At that same time, Cersei had been plotting to send her daughter away to Casterly Rock, a mission which had been successful. Adrienna had recalled seeing her mother smile as she sailed away. Cersei wrote to her daughter exactly once a year, but only to inform her of life in Kings Landing or one of Joffrey's achievements. Whenever the girl would return during the year, Cersei would do her best to avoid her daughter at all costs, using whatever excuse was necessary. When the show picks up, we see the tense relationship between the two when Cersei does nothing to put a stop to Joffrey's torment on Adrienna, nor does she listen to her during the situation of Sansa's direwolf. Cersei also heavily disapproves of her daughter's close relations with her uncle, Tyrion, usually scoffing when she attempts to defend him. Adrienna remarks to her mother that she is not stupid, clearly glancing at Jaime, which angers her mother and results in a sharp slap to the face. During the tournament, an embarrassed Cersei leaves because of her drunk husband, followed closely by Adrienna. Adrienna grabs a hold of her mother's dress and proceeds to tell her off, concluding that she is "completely unable to be committed to anyone who doesn't get you further up the ladder, and once you're done with them, you toss them aside". Cersei attempted to keep her daughter out of Robert's room as he died, afraid he would try to change the lineage she had arranged, however, Adrienna fought her way in, getting there just in time to hold her father's dying hand. When Adrienna finds out that her mother has convinced Sansa to write to Robb, begging him to surrender, she is outraged and hits her mother, however, is pulled away by Alesandor. Adrienna attempts to convince Joffrey to release Ned Stark but is silenced by Cersei, who has her escorted out of the room. During the execution, Cersei tries to grab Adrienna before she jumps into the crowd to find Arya, but it is no use and that is the last time Cersei sees her daughter until season seven. Adrienna gives counsel to Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Jon Snow, and Danaerys Targaryen in later seasons, explaining to them that no one knows her mother's cruelty more than she does. When the two meet for the first time in many years in season seven, it is very tense, given that Cersei thinks her daughter is a traitor. The pair fire back and forth at one another during the peace agreement until Jaime and Tyrion step in. When Cersei storms off, Adrienna is the first to follow her, not listening to her uncle, Jon, or Dany, who are all calling her back. With a sword pointed at her neck, Adrienna attempts to talk to her mother, beg her to listen. When she brings up her siblings, Cersei snaps, saying that "She was their mother", but is interrupted by Adrienna, who screams "You are my mother too! I'm here, I'm alive!" It is assumed the two reconciled slightly, as Cersei returns to reconsider her refusal. The last interaction between the two we see is an exchanged nod. Season One Adrienna is first mentioned by Theon Grejoy in 'Winds of Winter' when he, Jon Snow, and Robb Stark are preparing for the arrival of the royal family from Kings Landing. He mentions how beautiful she was a girl and expresses how excited his body is to see how she has turned out, resulting in a playful shove from Robb. When the Baratheon's arrive at Winterfell, Adrienna is seen bickering with her younger brother, Joffrey, as the two ride their horses into the courtyard. She makes eye contact with Robb and the two smile, mouthing a 'hello' to each other. Jaime Lannister, Adrienna's uncle, assists her off of her horse and she makes her way in front of the eldest Stark, giving him a nod of her head while he bowed. The two link arms and begin to explore Winterfell, despite the glare of Cersei Lannister following their every step. While Adrienna and Robb walk down the halls of the castle, they stop to look at his younger siblings, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Noticing Bran's marksmanship troubles, Adrienna walks down the steps, much to Robb's confusion. Taking the little boy's bow, she pulls back and fires, hitting the center of the target, causing Arya to take her hand as she excitedly jumped up and down. Arya pulled Adrienna away, hundreds of questions on her mind to ask the girl who had better aim than any of her brothers. Adrienna looked back happily at Robb who smiled at her as well. Adrienna is sat in her room before the feast, repositioning her shawl Killed Victims * Walder Frey's Daughters (5), S3E10 * Unnamed King's Landing Guards, S2E5 * Myranda, S5E10 * Violet, S5E10 * Soldiers of House Frey, S3E10 * Ironborn Soldiers, S3E4 * Richard, S4E6 * Roose Bolton, S6E2 * Stannis' Soldiers, S2E9 * Kingsguard Members, S6E8 * Ramsay Bolton (Indirectly), S6E9 Quotes Gallery Category:House Baratheon Category:House Stark Category:Female